


All Caught Up

by vikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Innuendo, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/pseuds/vikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir thought about it, bondage seemed to be a problem he had often enough to be worth commenting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Caught Up

Chat Noir had not previously made an effort to count the number of times he had found himself chained, cuffed, or otherwise restrained in the course of defeating an akuma, but now that he thought about it bondage seemed to be a problem he had often enough to be worth commenting on.

“Come on, kitty. Don’t cats eat spiders?” Ladybug’s tone was exasperated, but she smiled just the tiniest bit.

He always knew she liked him.

“What can I say? Maybe I’d like to be tied down,” he quipped.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.  “Hang on, I’ll get you free.”

“I can certainly keep hanging, my lady.”  He had little choice.  The akuma - neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir had yet figured out their non-akumatized identity - was shapeshifting from bug shape to bug shape, and Chat had cornered her as a spider. Something about his winning personality had inspired her to web his wrists to a wall, and something else entirely had caused her to run off without trying to steal Chat Noir’s Miraculous.  (At least his luck hadn’t been all bad.)

Chat’s hands felt tingly, either from hanging by the wrists or because the stringy web was tight enough to restrict blood flow.  Ladybug threw her yo-yo at one of his wrists; it bounced off the webbing in an unexpected direction. “Woah!” Ladybug said, regaining control of the device.

“It’s still springy,” Chat said belatedly, realizing she had depended on it being hard and brittle.

“I noticed,” Ladybug complained.  “I need something sharp …!”  She scowled and looked up and down the narrow alley.

The sharpest thing Chat Noir could think of was his own claws - but if he could use those, he would already be free.  If the webbing had covered his hands, he could have used Cataclysm to destroy it and gotten free himself.  But his wrists were basically his biggest weak point. “You should go,” he urged, jerking his chin in the direction the akuma had departed.  “Once you’ve finished it off, I’ll be fine.”  

“Don’t be silly.” Ladybug didn’t even look at him as she padded down the alley.  “I couldn’t leave you behind.  I need your help.”

Chat Noir tried not to be too obvious about his intake of breath or let the smile startled from him get too large.  It wasn’t as if he worried that Ladybug didn’t care for his friendship, but there was something very gratifying about having her say it aloud - that she wanted him there. That she depended on him.

“I am honored to be of service,” he said, perhaps with more sincerity than intended.  But Ladybug wasn’t paying attention anyway.

“Aha!” she said, holding up an empty glass bottle.  When Chat just blinked at her, she grinned, covered her face with her free hand, and smashed the bottle against the brick wall, shattering it.  Chat’s expression cleared when she bent down to pick up one of the pieces - a makeshift knife!  She threw her yoyo again, tangling the line in a fire escape over Chat’s head, and used it rappel to his hanging place.

Chat was anxious to be freed; his fingers were going numb and every moment they spent in the alley instead of chasing the akuma was an opportunity for more people to be hurt.  Everything could be set right again by Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure, but the memory would still be there.  Still, Chat found himself admiring how resourceful and smart Ladybug was as she used the sharp edge of the glass shard to tear through the stringy web. He also admired her long, dark eyelashes.  “You know, as long as as I’m tied up here--”

“Don’t finish that thought,” Ladybug warned him, meeting his gaze for one brief second.  Her eyes were a beautiful blue.

It didn’t take long for her to cut one wrist free; Chat wasted no time in ripping his claws into the webbing on his other wrist, landing on his feet on the alley ground.  Ladybug landed beside him.  He rubbed his fingers, wincing.  “Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that,” Ladybug said.  Chat Noir jerked his head up, eyes wide, and Ladybug winked at him with a grin.  “Let’s go, kitty cat.”  She threw her yoyo to zip up towards the rooftops of Paris.

“Right behind you, my lady!” Chat bowed, flourishing a hand, and bounded after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think my favorite thing about Chat Noir is that he's super into Ladybug as a competent, capable leader. (She can rescue him _anytime_.)


End file.
